Darkness
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: It was during the end-of-year slide show when Inui decided to molest his snake-like kohai. Squirmish, uke Kaidoh being molested by Inui Inui/Kaidoh oneshot! Complete :


**Here's some InuKai for your reading pleasure :D This pair needs more love on this site anyway. Besides, I've always thought of Inui as a closet pervert. ****(Like I am?)**

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and all its characters are property ofKonami Takeshi I'd never be able to make so many or such perfect bishies. **_

**Darkness**

_.Purple. Chocolate. Stars._

Students hustled into Seigaku's school auditorium for the presentation that was prepared by the student council.

As a mandatory event, when the juniors were called to the hall, Kaidoh Kaoru, reluctantly dropped his utensil and proceeded through the crowd to the auditorium in the west wing. Its not that he wasn't excited to see the presentation, in fact he heard that it was amazing, with a large feature of the tennis team.

It was simply the fact, that when Inui-senpai, who is vice president of student council, had a photo session for the tennis team, besides the fact that he was nearly scarred for life at the amount of makeup Fuji would own, or how long it took for Momoshiro to do his hair, it was just that…

~*~

"_Inui-senpai, it's getting dark. I should get home soon. I still have to help Hazue with his homework and—"_

_The viper was silenced when a finger was placed against his lips and his senpai leaned in, taking a hold of his hand. _

_All of the other regulars had gone home, and Inui had told Kaidoh to stay longer, but failed to explain and all he got was a load of teasing from Kikumaru and Momoshiro._

_So after a few hours of sitting alone and watching the Regulars fuss over their appearances uncharacteristically, he was finally alone with the data-player. _

_Cancelling practice for the photo shoot, they each took a few group pictures (courtesy of Fuji's sister and camera) along with individual photos in their tennis uniform and another in anything they chose to wear. _

_Knowing his team, Fuji and Kikumaru shared a picture with the most nose-bleed-fainting-fan girl pictures in history, while the rest of them settled with more…normal attire. Taka-san brought his sushi garb with him, while Tezuka, Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi and Inui simply wore casual clothes._

_Kaidoh on the other hand had just planned to wear his black tank top, white shorts and trademark green bandana. Okay, so he actually forgot to bring extra clothes, but that's what he would've brought anyway._

_Inui had transformed his bedroom into a photography studio complete with a white screen and Fuji's most treasured cameras connected to his laptop. And since Fuji had to go home, he let Inui borrow it for Kaidoh's pictures, not while giving a wink as he exited the door, being shooed by Tezuka to prevent any chaos from exploding from the scene._

_Fuji had insisted that it was his favourite because it was 'good at capturing focused pictures while the subject is in motion.' The only thing was that Fuji sounded kind of…evil while he said it. And plus, their buchou blushing at this statement was something not to be ignored._

_From that point on, Kaidoh avoided every possible way to get in front of that camera. He insisted that he didn't feel well, and allowed his teammates to get their picture taken before him. _

_While he was surrounded by Inui's scent, his team questioned his health and the viper__ just opted to snuggle deeper into Inui's sheets while he waited for the blush across his face to disappear. _

_But now, the two were alone, with Kaidoh sitting on Inui's bed and the older boy standing by the camera, checking through the pictures. For a moment, a slight smile appeared over Inui's features, "Your uniform shots came out very nicely Kaidoh." _

_Hissing, Kaidoh bowed his head shyly as a small blush overcame his features. Inui looked up from the camera, translating Kaidoh's hiss as one of embarrassment. Curious, Inui placed the camera back onto its tripod and made his way over to Kaidoh, kneeling before him._

"_Kaidoh…" the senior let out in a breathy whisper, leaning against his kohai's knees. _

_Giving another shy hiss, Kaidoh clenched his hands in his lap, attempting to hide his currently aroused state._

_Inui had managed to tell Kaidoh about his feelings while they were working on the boomerang snake together. Since then, Kaidoh had prevented any perverted actions past kissing and maybe slight touching if he was lucky. _

_With a shaky nod, Kaidoh squeaked as a signal for his senior to continue. In fact, even though he had been the one restraining their relationship, he knew that he defiantly wanted what Inui had offered._

_Wide palms spread his knees apart and the glasses wearing tennis player invaded the alien space between Kaidoh's legs. And as if Inui's mere presence was turning him on, Kaidoh shivered slightly and clenched the sheets out of nervousness._

"_Kaidoh, are you scared?"_

_He squeezed his eyes shut, not allowing the data-player's ever observing eyes to gaze, their heavenly stare into his own orbs. _

"_Kai~doh." The voice was mere millimetres from his neck, the hot air teasing the skin there. Kaidoh felt pressure being applied to the small section of mattress between his legs, and safely assumed it was Inui, trying to access the viper better._

_While Kaidoh vainly attempted to remain silent, Inui proceeded to press his wet, awaiting tongue to the Adam's apple of his kohai._

"_Fsshhhhhhuu…" Kaidoh hissed, feeling tension from his shoulders release as the slight pressure relaxed his body entirely._

"_You seem to be enjoying yourself Kaidoh," Inui's husky voice, penetrating Kaidoh's mind, sending wild shivers down his spine. Kaidoh gulped and suddenly felt on of Inui's large hands at the base of his thin, black, muscle shirt._

_Chestnut eyes shot open when his black training attire was suddenly pulled up, revealing his well muscled chest. Inui wore a sly smirk on his face as he presented the bundled up bottom of the shirt to Kaidoh's shocked expression._

"_Hold this for your senpai while he makes you feel good will you Kaidoh?" _

_The crimson blush covering his face seemed to have multiplied when he accepted the orders, not knowing if he was able to refuse the offer to begin with. He opened his mouth tentatively and allowed the fabric to enter the hot, wet cavern. _

"_Good boy…you should get a treat for listening to your senpai." The sly smirk returned and as one of his hands braced over Kaidoh's hip, the other removed the rectangular lenses from over his eyes, revealing the beautiful, green orbs that are hidden for all eyes, but his._

_The helpless, uneasy look on Kaidoh's face, complete with the crimson blush and nearly teary eyes, was nearly enough to drive Inui over the edge, but for this experiment, he'd have to control himself in order to gain the best shot._

_Lowering his face, Inui blew a quick burst of cool air onto Kaidoh's now-revealed nipple, causing it to harden at the contact with the slight breeze. Kaidoh let out a small whimper, but was muffled by the cloth in his mouth._

_The puckered nipple was surrounded by the sensuous heat of Inui's mouth. Meanwhile, the sudden motion opted Kaidoh to let out a loud moan, releasing the shirt over Inui's head. _

_Removing himself from Kaidoh's body for a moment, he took the bundled up shirt and re-presented it to Kaidoh's burning face._

"_S-sorry, senpai…" the younger boy hissed quietly as he shyly accepted the cloth back into his mouth. _

_Giving him a warm, charming smile, Inui planted a sweet kiss on Kaidoh's warm cheek and continued with his actions down below._

_Tracing random patters past his hard nipples and over Kaidoh's abs with his tongue, Inui finally reached his main target. As one of his hands tweaked the nearly forgotten nipple, the other worked to slide Kaidoh's shorts off ever so slightly, revealing Kaidoh's currently throbbing arousal. _

_A sharp hiss was heard from above as Kaidoh clenched his jaw shut against the black cloth as Inui licked the top of it, savouring the taste of the few drops of cum releasing from the top. _

"_Are you ready…Kaoru?" Then, with barely a sound of recognition, Inui managed to take the entire member into his mouth, humming slightly, the vibrations causing the boy under him to quiver with need._

_Inui bobbed his head, and tweaked Kaidoh's nipples, while all Kaidoh could do was release small sounds of pleasure, muffled by the shirt. Suddenly, the appendage twitched wildly and Kaidoh moaned loudly, so loud that not even the black cloth in his mouth could contain it. _

_He arched forward into his senpai's touch, clenching his teeth onto the cloth, continuing to moan. His orgasm always hit him hard and this time was no exception. A few drops of crystal tears managed to escape Kaidoh's eyes, and he was in a state of pure bliss due to the fact that it was his long-loved senpai between his legs giving him this wonderfull feeling._

_But suddenly there was a flash of light and the sound of camera shutters clicking and Inui knew the act was up._

_-_

Kaidoh had no idea whether Inui had been crazy or impulsive enough to actually use those pictures in the slideshow, but if he did, he'd have an easy escape before anyone could see him.

But then how would he ever be able to show his face _after_ the show?

With the entire school seeing him in that state, he might as well stay home and hide in his room for the rest of his life.

It was currently showing members of the student council that year, including Inui, then a few pictures of teachers, but finally, in large, red, white and blue letters, he read, 'Seigaku's Tennis Team.'

Kaidoh gulped. It was finally time.

A picture of the regulars appeared on the screen and the audience burst into wild cheers. The first batch of pictures belonged to Tezuka. Several girls in the audience swooned of happiness and were on the verge of fainting. Kaidoh scowled, their buchou wasn't that hot.

After Tezuka was the vice-captain, Oishi and happy sighs floated into his ears from his limited fangirls. But when a picture of the ever popular Golden Pair appeared onto the screen, practically the entire audience screamed.

Too much yaoi is bad for you, kids.

From that point, they just showed the rest of the members, starting with Kikumaru, then Momoshiro, Fuji, Taka-san…

Kaidoh's mind began to blur, and he tore his eyes away from the screen. There were only three members remaining and he had to be one of them.

Once Ryoma's picture appeared on the screen, the viper felt a presence behind him, blowing hot air onto his neck.

"S-senpai!" Kaidoh explained, but was promptly hushed by a few people adoring Ryoma's face on the screen. Blushing out of embarrassment, Kaidoh tried to turn around to face Inui, but found that strong arms had wrapped themselves around his waist, preventing any movement.

"What's the matter Kaidoh? You seem tense. Aren't you enjoying the show?" Inui's deep voice ghosted against the skin on the viper's neck.

All Kaidoh could manage to choke out was a quiet hiss in order to prevent anyone from averting their attention to the couple behind them.

Inui's hands explored the lower regions of Kaidoh, poking and prodding teasingly at his groin. Of course he knew what was going to happen, but teasing his kohai was just too much fun sometimes.

Fondling the steadily growing bulge in his pants, Inui kissed the side of Kaidoh's neck while the small viper struggled to retain whimpers of pleasure while waves of pleasure raked his body, occasionally whispering his senpai's name.

Suddenly being turned to face the bespectacled teen, Kaidoh's back was pressed against a dark wall, in an indent in the theatre's wall. In this spot, they remained hidden from any bystanders for the most part.

Sadly though, even though his shaking, quivering body was hidden, his soft gasps and whimpers were still able to be heard by a few rows of the back of the auditorium.

"You have to keep quiet or else someone will hear you Kaidoh," Inui whispered. Kaidoh continued to squirm in Inui's cage made of his arms. The squirms caused his behind to indecently rub against the growing bulge he felt through a few layers of clothe.

The data player's skilled hands worked to increase the size of Kaidoh's arousal massaging the growing bulge in his pants, increasing its mass. More moans and gasps lifted into Inui's ears as his ministrations continued. He took a quick glance at the screen; it was showing Kawamura, that means it would be another 3.68 minutes until it showed Kaidoh's pictures and another 4.12 seconds for the viper's pictures to conclude.

While calculations and such flew through Inui's head, he barely felt Kaidoh leaning to be as close to his senpai as possible. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was beginning to stick to his forehead and neck with due to his inclined temperature.

Bringing Kaidoh to his full hardness, Inui planted a long, passionate kiss on Kaidoh's lips, and then backed off his body smiling wickedly.

"You know I'd never let anyone see you in such an arousing state Kaoru?" Inui mused, practically reading Kaidoh's previous thoughts.

Kaidoh was appalled by the sudden disconnection of their bodies. He instantly missed the intimate body heat of the older student pressed close to him.

Waving casually, Inui disappeared behind the doors leading to the hallway and left Kaidoh with an incredibly uncomfortable bulge in his pants. His breathing was still slightly ragged, but for the most part he had calmed down. He turned his head to look at the screen and saw the first picture of himself and blushed furiously, remembering his previous worries.

Wait—Inui said that he'd never let anyone see the pictures. So that must mean that…

Kaidoh hissed quietly and exited the auditorium, "Senpai is a huge pervert…"


End file.
